Chad's Secret Talent
by MidnightDusk13
Summary: Sonny finds a sketch book filled with sketches of her...but how far will she go to find out who her secret admirer and artist is?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Been a long sincee I've written or posted on here. I decided to be nice and well i got this idea like a day or two ago. I hope you like it. Btw guess what Today was my graduation! I'm now officially a high school graduate (yay me). So i promise now that holidays are here (yay all of us) to post more and continue my other stories. =) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC (Sadly)

Anything else? Oui, this was meant to originally be a one-shot but i wanted to post tonight! So it might spread to two or three chapters. Review and please comment or give ideas

**

* * *

Chad's Secret Talent**

Sonny Munroe walked towards the prop room after another "Tawni" Sketch. This one even more pink and pathetic that the last one. She was tired. It had been days since she had a good sleep all because of one stupid reason…or more like a very stupid egoistical arrogant three-named person.

Sonny was so in her thoughts she didn't see what …or whom she was walking into.

"Ow," she moaned once her butt came into contact with the floor. She swore under her breath and looked up to see the three-named jerk himself.

Chad just stared at her deep in thought. _Why does she have to always look cute_.

"What to above you to help me up?" her words cutting him like glass.

"Ouch," Chad faked his trademark smirk. "If I wasn't so amazing, that might have hurt." _wonder what's got her in a bad mood. _

Sonny rolled her eyes, and got up. She was about to retort something back but before she could Portlyn appeared out of nowhere dragging Chad away saying something really fast in a hushed manner.

"Okay…" Sonny said stressing each syllable. Sonny sighed and was about to continue her way when she spotted a book on the table next to where Chad was standing.

Perplexed, Sonny picked it up. She couldn't find any name on it. She opened it and was surprised to see it wasn't just a normal book, but a sketch book…with sketches of her.

"Sonny?'

Sonny jumped and looked around to see Tawni. "Oh hey!"

"What's that you're holding?" Her eyes enclosing on the book in Sonny's hand.

"Oh this." Sonny said laughing. "It's nothing. Pfft, I don't even know whose it is."

"if you say so…" Tawni said turning on her heel.

Sonny sighed in relief and was about to say something, but before she could Tawni grabbed the sketch book out of her hands.

"Hey!" Sonny said indignantly.

Tawni just flipped her hair and opened it. Her face contorted to one of confusion and then broke out in a grin.

Sonny scowled. "What are you smiling for?"

"Aww somebody has a crush on you."

Just then Nico and Grady appeared out of nowhere. "Who has a crush on Sonny?"

Tawni rolled her eyes and handed the sketchbook to them.

Nico ogled. "Wow, who ever drew this is really good."

Sonny had to agree. The drawings were great, but she just wish she knew who drew them. _Definitely not Chad…he hates drawing…but why do I wish it was him..?_

"Sonny?!"

"Huh? Sorry?" Sonny said breaking from her daze.

"Dreaming about Chad McPants Pooper again?" Grady said, trying to act tough.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"No," Sonny said hastily. "Anyways let's go. I'm tired."

"But don't you want to find out who's sketchbook this is" Tawni said, curiously.

Sonny shrugged and left.

Meanwhile Chad overheard this whole conversation and was cursing himself for his stupidity. _How could I leave it there? Sonny can't know about my more than 'friendly' feelings towards her…wait did the Gravy _(A.N supposed to be mispelt) _just ask if Sonny was dreaming about me…again? Hmm…ouch all this thinking hurts…_

* * *

Having talent is like having blue eyes. You don't admire a man for the colour of his eyes. I admire a man for what he does with his talent. ~Michael Caine

Hope you liked the story (not my best but it's late :( and I'm tired)

xox

xLoveStoryx92


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! =) I promised to write another chapter and here it is. I hope you like it. =) Thanks so much for the reviews. It's been long since I've written, so it means a lot to me that my writing is still appreciated (I think). Anyways more rambling, 5 more days till Christmas and I'm super excited. Although doesn't feel like Christmas around here since it's 75 degrees. Kind of beats the spirit but oh wells, what are your plans?

~*~

It had been two days since Sonny had found the sketchbook with sketches of her and since then no one had posted anything about it being missing. Either the person didn't realize they lost it as yet, didn't care on knew she had it.

Sonny sighed in frustration. Right now she was in the dressing room she shared with Tawni sitting on the couch, flipping through the book again hoping to find some clue about who it was about.

"Ugh!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Bad mood are we in now? I'd be too if I saw that hideous picture of you in Tween Weekly." said a very familiar and obnoxious voice to Sonny. _Hideously cute._

Sonny groaned. "What do you want Chad?"

Chad walked by her and sat down. "Oh nothing just came to tell you my show has more viewers than yours." It was a lie. He came to see what Sonny thought of his sketches.

Sonny scowled. "Really Chad? Really?"

Chad felt his heart skip a beat. This was one of his favorite banters. He gazed into her eyes, mesmerized by those golden brown orbs.

"Uh..Chad?" Sonny asked warily.

"Sorry was just dreaming about winning a Grammy." _Lies_. He smirked and then asked her the question he was dying to know the answer to. "Did you find out who drew them?" He jerked his head toward the sketchbook.

Sonny followed where eyes landed on and took it on her hand flipping through it once more. "No, and it's bugging me so much. I mean this guy seems so great. I mean he's a wonderful artist." She swooned.

"Maybe he is." Chad said slowly.

"I mean he's got all my features perfect, it's like he just knows me so well. Plus he seems really sweet, caring and like well of course he's creative."

Chad cleared his throat and Sonny turned a deep red. "Sorry, I must have made you uncomfortable…"

"It's okay. Um yeah so do you like this guy?"

Sonny turned even redder if possible. "No..maybe..i don't know. I just wish he'd tell me."

In Chad's mind there was a battle going on. Half of him wanted to tell her right then and there that it was him and that he didn't just like her, but was like a can't sleep, can't eat, head over heels over the moon kind of love. She was just so perfect. The other half of him, didn't want to show weakness. He was Chad Dylan Cooper, he didn't fall for girls. Girls fell for him. _this is useless. _

"Erm Sonny…I …" Chad began.

Sonny looked up questioningly at him.

"Yes?"

"I…" He stammered.

~*~

Every obnoxious act is a cry for help. -- Zig Zaglar

.

Aww cliffy. That sucks. Haha sorry guys. Hope you liked this chapter. This was kinda fun to write about and well the ending with Chad and his mind having a battle is how I feel (except not about the ego part) Its weird cause the guys my brothers best friend. Oh well part of life. Enjoy will post more tomorrow ;)

Happpy Sunday and Holidays =P


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm super super sorry for not writing in so long. So to make up for this. I wrote an extra long chapter =) Hope you enjoy it. I sure did. It was fun XD hehe. Valentine's Day Coming up...any plans? I so want to see the movie Valentine's day. Taylor Lautner is in it :D and So's Taylor swift XD . Hope you like this chapter. I'm going to update regularly. I promise. I'm working on a new idea for a Valentine's Day fic as well. Happy (early morning) Thursday!

Disclaimer: I Don't own SWAC or the characters.

* * *

Last chapter....

"**Erm Sonny…I …" Chad began.**

**Sonny looked up questioningly at him.**

"**Yes?"**

"**I…" He stammered.**

XxX

"I…" Chad stammered trying again. **Come on. I can do this. I've fought big foot for Pete's sake**_. _ Chad took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "Look Sonny, there's no easy way of saying this…"

Sonny looked perplexed. She raised an eyebrow signaling him to continue.

"I know who drew those sketches of you…" He said in a rushed manner. _Damn, that wasn't what I wanted to say. Ugh!_

Chad saw her face light up like a child's does on Christmas morning. "Really Chad? Do you really?"

Chad smirked at how their usual banter was now used in a proper conversation. **Wait what? **

"So who is it?" Sonny asked excitedly.

"Uhh…Uhmm…" Chad racked his brain. "It's – "

Just then Tawni entered. "Hey Sonny have you seen my mocholocococoa lip gloss?"

Chad had a blank look on his face. "I'm going to leave. See ya round Munroe." He said with a smirk and left, leaving Sonny feeling oddly disappointed.

"Tawni!" Sonny yelled angrily. "Why'd you have to come and choose now to interrupt?"

Tawni looked up from her hunt to find her lipgloss and looked at Sonny with a wide smile on her face. "What did I just interrupt a "moment" between the two of you?"

"Pfft, No" Sonny stammered turning red. "He was just about to tell me who drew the sketches." _So you didn't feel any connection or spark. And you didn't wish it was him who drew them. _

_  
_"NO!" Sonny yelled. She saw Tawni gazing at her weird. Crap…I got to stop doing that Sonny thought.

xXx

The next day after the sketch, Sonny went to look for Chad. She needed to know right now who drew those sketches. It was driving her insane. She couldn't sleep at night drawing images in her mind of meeting the guy who owned the sketchbook. She must have dozed off at some time though, because then her dreams started getting weirder as Chad began to appear as the guy, he stood holding flowers in his hand and professed his undying love for her…So un Chadlike.

Sonny stood outside Chad's dressing room. It's now or never. She knocked and waited. No answer. Sonny twisted the door knob and was surprised to find it open.

She tip toed inside, feeling rebellious and scared at the same time. Inside it was dark. She was just about to leave when she heard Chad himself coming. She panicked and shut the door and hid.

Few minutes later, Chad came striding in his room along with Portlyn.

"So Chad, what do you want?" Portlyn said batting her eyes flirtatiously.

Sonny gagged. _Jealous much? _ She scowled. She wasn't jealous…but then what was that sudden urge inside to slap Portlyn silly.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Okay I'm only telling you this because I need advice…"

Sonny's ears perked up.

"Ever since I was little I used to have a passion for drawing. It used to be child stuff like cars and robots and stuff."

Portlyn opened her mouth to comment…but Chad stopped her.

Sonny felt her heart begin to race. _Could it be? _

Chad swallowed deeply and struggled to find the words to say. "Lately I've begun to have feelings for Munroe...and well since I loved drawing and I love her I used to draw sketches of her…but the other day like an idiot I left it somewhere when we accidently bumped into each other and she now has it."

Sonny held her breath. She felt like she was about to explode, unsure if it was out of anger or happiness.

"I'm not sure whether to tell her…that it's me." Chad looks at Portlyn. "I'm asking advice from you since…well you're a girl." he finished lamely.

"Wow…Chad..I've never seen you care about someone other than yourself."

Chad scowled. "As for your Sonny problem…I think you should tell her. You guys seem perfect for each other. And I'm sure she likes you too."

"WHAT?!" Sonny whispered loudly. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"What makes you say that.?" Chad said hopefully.

"It's just something about the way you guys look at each other…and I mean your flirtatious banter and it's just the chemistry you guys share…"

Sonny pondered over this…Tawni did think that there was something going on between them too…She sighed. It was time to face the truth. She loved loves him.

"I got to go, feel better and tell her." Portlyn winked at him.

Chad smiled. "See ya."

Sonny took a deep breath. it's now or never.

She came out from where she was hiding. "So, when did you plan on telling me you loved me." She said softly and slowly.

"AHHH!" Chad screamed as he clutched his heart. "DAMN IT MUNROE!"

* * *

So that was the chapter. Once again sorry for the cliffy's but I love keep the audience or well viewers wanting more. So if you want to knw what happens next ;) Review :D Next chapter would obviously be the last =). If you like add me on youtube xLoveStoryx92 or follow me on twitter xXxLoveStoryxXx

I love you, not for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you -- Roy Croft.

Such a perfect quote for Channy. Review! XD

Love you guys!

xLoveStoryx92


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews. I was quite surprised. I honestly didn't expect anything. Thanks once again. I know i promised to have this up by yesterday but I had a friend sleepover by me. So i didn't get time to write.

I personally wasn't a big fan of this chapter. Numerous reasons why, but I'm not getting into that. So please forgive me for my horrible writing. I might redo it sometime soon though.

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or the characters.

* * *

**Sonny took a deep breath. It's now or never.**

**She came out from where she was hiding. "So, when did you plan on telling me you loved me." She said softly and slowly. **

"**AHHH!" Chad screamed as he clutched his heart. "DAMN IT MUNROE!" **

xXx

"So…" Sonny said slowly walking towards the chair where Chad was sitting. "You love me…?"

"Ehh, pfft. Of course not." Chad said nervously. "When I said I was in love with Munroe…I meant someone else." he finished off lamely.

"Oh really Chad? Really?" Sonny said sweetly, her hands behind her back she walked closer towards him. They were face to face now. Their lips just inches apart.

"Really." Chad said in a small voice. He cleared his throat. "Ugh really."

"So what's the name of this other Munroe." Sonny said breathlessly trying to entrance him.

"Sonny." said Chad mesmerized in her brown orbs. They looked so deep and were filled with laughter. "Oh Damn!" He said coming out of the trance, realizing the mistake he said.

Sonny blushed a deep red.

"Look I've got to go. You can stay here if you want, but I need to…I just need to go." Chad mumbled and was about to leave.

Sonny grabbed his hand before he could leave. She sighed and gazed into his sparkly blue eyes.

"What are you doing…" Chad asked warily, his heart pounding.

"Something I should've done long ago…" She whispered and without waiting for a reaction she grazed his cheek with her hand and softly planted a kiss on his lips.

"Uhh, what was that for?" Chad asked unsure his whole face red. He looked surprised. _What just happened. _

_**She kissed you, you idiot.**_

_I know that…but why…_

_**Oh boy, what does she see in you.**_

Sonny rolled her eyes. He was such an idiot. "Well, let's just say maybe, possibly, I might love you too.

"You love me?" Chad asked incredulously.

_**DING DONG**_

"I mean, of course you love me. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. It's hard to not fall in love with me."

"Shut up and kiss me." Sonny said forcefully, surprised by the sudden change in attitude, it appeared Chad was too. He bent his head and she tilted hers and they shared a soft kiss.

When they broke free….

"So um, what now?" Sonny said.

"You know my show is still better than yours right." Chad said arrogantly.

Sonny scowled. _What do I see in him._

He smiled and winked. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "You have no idea how long I wanted to this."

"Aww, see you're not that bad. You do have your sweet moments." Sonny teased. _This feels so right…so perfect. _So about your talent now...who knew Chad Dylan Cooper could draw."

Chad scowled. "It's me after all."

"That was really sweet. I was hoping it was you." She smiled. "You're an amazing artist."

Chad blushed and smiled, a real smile. She was everything he wanted. He loved everything about her. Just then a lyric popped up in his head. _**You belong with me. **__She does belong with me. _

Outside the door Portlyn giggled. _Finally. Now only if my fairy tale ending could come true. _She glanced towards where Nico sat and sighed. She shut the door.

* * *

The couple that fights the most is the one most in love... it shows they care enough to notice the other one screwed up and care enough to mention it to the person so they can fix it. When you stop fighting it means you stopped caring. Shawna Waltemyer

******I** picked the quote based on their love/hate relationship in the beginning of the season. =) I love Channy! XD

**Happy Friday =) Hope you guys have a great weekend. Thanks so much for reading my stories and the reviews. Don't forget to check out my other Channy stories and a new one's coming soon. I might just start it tonight =P ;) **

**Who else is watching the Hope For Haiti Now telethon. I hope everything works out. United we're strong, divided we fall. **

**xox  
xLoveStoryx92  
**


End file.
